The Administrative and Research Support Core (Core A) provides project coordination, logistical support, and administrative oversight for all cores and research projects of the Networks and Neighborhoods Program Project. Core A is housed within the Department of Health Care Policy of Harvard Medical School, which has had a long and successful history of managing large and highly complex projects. Core A has three specific aims, all with the overarching goal of maintaining an optimal level of scientific breadth of inquiry, progress toward research goals, and compliance with regulatory bodies. The first aim is to provide administrative support and coordination between projects and cores, including project liaison, administrative assistance, budgetary support, and project oversight. This will include integration of projects at different locations the liaison with investigators on the subcontracts. Major aspects of the Program Project for which the Administrative Core will be responsible include: recruitment and coordination of staff;procurement of services, supplies, and equipment;coordination of fiscal reporting;maintenance of IRB approvals; negotiation of agreements with other institutions;and management of Program Project records and information. The second aim of the Administrative and Research Support Core is to coordinate leadership and oversight of the Program Project. These support activities will serve to ensure that the project's senior leadership is monitoring the status of research projects and of the Program Project as a whole. Activities in the service of this aim will include coordination of activities of the Program Project Steering Committee and of the Scientific Advisory Committee. The third aim of the Core is to foster intellectual breadth and impact of the Program Project. Activities in support of this aim will include coordination of a weekly seminar series, coordination of the dissemination of scientific results of the component research projects, and assisting the Junior Scholar Development Core in the recruitment of post-doctoral fellows and the distribution of pilot research funds. In sum, the Administrative and Research Support Core is designed to coordinate and integrate the Program Project's activities and resources, advise the Program Project Director on the activities of the Program Project, and enhance the capabilities and efficiency of the component research projects in conducting high-quality research and in publicizing the results of that research.